Personal Sanctuary
by bluemachiato
Summary: "In my dreams I have always been running. I've been running in the vast pitch blackness with no clear reason where my destination is. There is nothing but desolation in this place. All I wanted is a place I can call my own... My 'Personal Sanctuary'" OC
1. Chapter 1: 逃げる

**Chapter 1: 逃げる**

"It is nothing to die. It is frightful not to live."  
― Victor Hugo, _Les Misérables_

_This has to be the best decision I've made in my entire life_

The sky was roaring now as darkness engulfed everything that it could, with rain pouring hard on my shoulder. The fabric of my long sleeved white blouse is sticking to my skin almost exposing my being. I am basically soaked by the icy water now but I didn't care. I had to keep moving forward so that they can't catch me. By now, that person would have already found out of my escape. A few men will be dispersed right away to go out looking for me so I mustn't waste a second.

I have to keep running if wanted to live my life.

After wandering in the woods for who knows how long now, the muddy road finally came in sight. It was as if doors have opened up for me by then and I couldn't help but feel glad for it. I just have to follow this trail, continue running and soon I will be free. But by the moment I stepped on the murky trail, a force sent me flying a few meters. After a few spins in the air, I finally came to a stop. My vision became clouded and the only thing I could feel was the cold rain hitting my face and the muddy surface beneath me. My body felt numb and I couldn't move. I stare at the dark cloud above me as the smell of salty rust clog my nostrils. I wanted to desperately cry out for help but I couldn't find my voice.

_Am I going die like this?_

I was expecting to feel pain at this point. But for some reason, I couldn't feel anything except a grave amount of exhaustion all over my body. The pitter-pattering of the rain was luring me to fall to sleep as I felt my eyelids feeling heavy at that time. I am afraid that if I sleep, I may not be able to wake up again, but the drowsiness was unbearable I think I'm about to fall anyway. I guess it's better to die to way after all. At least, the pain and the emotional torture will stop. At that moment, I heard a few voices coming near me.

"Is she dead?"

"I'm seriously going to terminate this worthless chauffer."

"What a waste. She looks so tasty. How I wished I met her and got a taste of her blood before this tragedy… Such a poor girl."

I saw a blur of purple, white, brown, and black above me. Is that a teddy bear I'm seeing? I couldn't trust my eyes. "Oh look! Her blood's spilling from her head. Impressive."

I couldn't help but gasp at that. What is this guy talking about? My vision was getting blurrier as every moment passed by.

"…Onegai (Please)… Tasukette (Help me)… " I whispered in despair. I didn't escape just to die like this. I don't want to die this way.

Just then I felt my body lifted as a strong pair of arms raised me from the ground. I could only see a blurry shade of yellow through by my now closing eyes.

"Oi, oi! Just exactly are you doing Shu?"

The man who was carrying me whom I think was being referred to by the other guy as 'Shu' didn't respond instead he continued to walk bringing me somewhere I don't know until I completely lost consciousness.

Darkness…

All I see is just pitch black walls surrounding me everywhere my eyes go to. Where exactly am I? What is this place? My chest was starting to feel tighter as if I am not getting any oxygen and I'm starting to quiver. A mannish voice in the darkness called out to me. It was so soft I wasn't even sure if I heard it really or if that was the product of my imagination. It was oddly familiar to me for some reason it was making me scared. I hated the malice and cruelty in his voice.

_I don't want to be in this place!_

**"Aki-san…"**

The voice became louder and now I am sure that it was not a hallucination. I didn't know when I started running but I felt myself moving forward. It was as if it was the right thing to do at that time. I started to run looking for an escape.

**"Aaaaki-san…"** then I heard an evil laughter echoing through the air making my spine shiver. I could see the shadows coming from the darkness getting to me. I didn't know how but it seems that there were numerous tentacles growing out of nowhere all aiming to snatch me. I could hear my heartbeat pounding like a bass drum

**"You're mine."** A black tentacle shot through and whipped through my arm… then my left leg, then my waist. Tentacles were firing through one after another until blackness covers my body. I couldn't move anymore and panic was starting to arise. I couldn't breathe anymore. I reached to the air in hopelessness.

Please…

Save me!


	2. Chapter 2: 嘘と責任

Hello everyone!

I would like to thank those who took the time to read this story of mine. My deepest appreciation :) I honestly think there will not be people who would take the time in reading this so when I woke up and checked my account, I became happy seeing that there were some who took the time to take a glimpse of my work. I know there are a lot of other authors out there that may be better than me but still, I'm glad. ^_^

If you have some feedbacks or suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me. :)

Thank you very much! Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy~ 3

* * *

**Chapter 2: 嘘と責任 (Lies and Responsibilities)**

_Please! Anyone!_

As if by cue, I felt iciness wrapping up my hand. _What is this?_ I didn't see anything. I gasped for air in surprise. There was something in my dream that never showed up before.

And there was light.

I blinked several times to clear up my clouded vision. It was from a chandelier. It never resembled the one we have at my room. _Am I dreaming?_ I bit the inside of my cheeks to check. Thank God it was just a nightmare. But why is it that the frost I felt in my dream never seemed to leave my hand?

To my surprise, I saw a young man at my left, his ocean blue eyes staring down at me with slight astonishment painting his expression. I have never seen a person as beautiful as he is. This guy has slightly curled hair that transcends from orange to light blond at the tips. Although he was just wearing a simple blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath and brown pants, I couldn't help myself from admiring him. I imagined him as an angel on a canvass painting for some reason. Who would have thought such beauty exists?

His expression then changed from surprise to nonchalance as he gazed below. I wondered because he didn't look at me in the eye and it appears that he was staring at something else. I followed his gaze and there I found my hand… holding his. I immediately retreat my hand. I could feel heat creeping from my nape to the back of my ears. How could I hold onto the hand of a person I don't even know? How inappropriate. I felt like I was crossing boundaries I should not be traversing. "W-warui…(My bad)"

"It seems she's fully conscious now." Said a playful voice somewhere around me. I tried to sit down so that I can see my full surroundings but the pain from every parts of my body stopped me in doing so. I quietly winced in pain

"Oh I love the hurt expression in her face~"- a young guy with a fedora hat suddenly appeared in front of my eyes almost a few inches from my face. _How did he do that?!_ It almost seems like he just materialized in a second through the thin air —"You're so cute even! I really think I would really enjoy it if I can get a taste of you at this instance."

I gasped at that very instance he licked the back of my left hand. My eyes widened in shock by the actions that he had made. I managed to take my hand out of his grip and placed it near my heart. _What on earth he thinks he's doing? _The young guy never seemed to be sorry at his actions though. It looks to me as if he was even enjoying the moment.

"I-I apologize but I believe it is rather improper for you to do that kind of gesture especially at our first meeting." I said still trying to be friendly beside his previous action.

"Ohoho-Ho! This girl is not afraid to say her opinion! I'm rather impressed." He snickered in pure amusement. Seriously, what's with this guy?

"I rather agree with this lady here. It is indeed bad manners if you are to do that on your first meeting. Haven't you got anything with what I said with Yui before?" said another guy in the room. I think he is the serious type, considering how he looked like. His gloved hands showing up on his crossed arms and how he dressed like is rather giving me an impression that he was a butler. That is if you are going to add up his rather critical and strict expression that his face and eyes emit.

"Nfu. It's not bad to taste something that looks delicious isn't? Don't be so stiff Reiji."

"I'm going to have a taste as well so don't move." Suddenly, I felt something cold and moist on my left cheek and I could not prevent the yelp that came out of my mouth. I quickly moved on the corner of the bed where the pillows are at making sure I make enough distance from the purple hair guy who materialized out of nowhere (again) who licked me and the previous guy who did the same thing. "She does taste sweet. Ne, Teddy?"

The 'butler' named Reiji held his forehead and sighed. "Am I seriously having dejavu here? What is this? Another episode of Yui's arrival?"

He looked at me straight in the eye and my body jerked in surprise yet again. "I apologize for their behaviour. I tried to straighten up their habits but it was just pointless."

Now that you think about it, it is not just the four of us here in the room. I suddenly became fully aware of my surroundings. There were a total number of seven persons, six guys and me, inside the room where were at right now with me lying on a bed. I was in a state never in my life have I imagined myself to be. Looking at the bedside mirror near my bed, my forehead was covered with a white bandage and at my right cheek has a bruise. I could see a few purple and blue patches as well on my arms as well. They looked so noticeable due to my complexion. I looked like a ghost. It was as if there no blood flowing within me. My midnight black long tresses are in a mess and my bluish green eyes were wide in shock.

"What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You are at our mansion and you are under our care. You got into a car accident because you came out running in the middle of the rain like a madman and crossed the street."- That was clearly an insult but I didn't mind it much. Reiji continued on as he noticed me not being bothered by the stung of his words. - "It just so happened that our coupe was taking the same path at the same time and got you in that condition."

"Heh! I don't understand why Shu has to take her in. We could have just left her there. She's too troublesome." Ouch. Now those words definitely sting. That guy with the whitish pink hair parted to the right is too blatant I must say. His hair was parted to the right covering his right eye and the end of his red shirt is ripped. He's in complete contrast with Reiji who was very much prim and proper. But you can't deny the fact that he still looked just as good-looking as Reiji despite the contrast.

"We have to take responsibility of course." Said Reiji as he slowly took a glimpse of the blond guy I held hand with a while ago who is now seems to sleep on a long couch on the left side of the room with his earphones plugged on.

"Additionally, it would be too much a bother on my peace of mind if we leave her cadaver lying down there becoming roadblock to other passer-by."—I don't know if he was trying to lighten up the atmosphere or what but this 'butler' really has a dry sense of humour.—"It would be a blemish in my image as a person of a high class."

"Well I don't mind her being in this mansion for a while. It would be fun if we have another girl in this mansion aside from Chinchinashi. And besides…" - the red hair guy at the other side of the room as he placed his eyes towards my directions with his grin widening- "I think she would a good source of entertainment."

"Oh so you're saying that you were becoming bored with Bitch-chan eh? So then I guess I can fully take ownership with her~" announced the guy with the fedora hat

"Heh! Nobody takes Ore-sama's property! That girl is mine and mine alone!" I can't help but stare at the snappy guy. He has a messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on his nape, with lighter shades of ash brown or light blond to the tips. I can't tell much, my eyes are still not that adjusted to the light in this room. His eyes are green like the fedora hat guy, only sharper. It somehow reminds me of a hawk ready to pounce on its prey given any opportunity. I suppose I can assume that the snappy guy and the fedora hat guy are relatives.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you calling yourself 'Ore-sama' everytime." – retorted by the frank ivory haired lad

"Can't you stop that impudent mouth from opening? You are infuriating." – butted in by the purple haired guy who licked my cheek. He looked really annoyed as his eyebrows cross.

"Shut up you pipsqueak! I am not talking to you!" –The ivory haired guy snapped again

There it started. Never in my life have I heard a parade of colorful language from people. They were basically throwing insults at each other. What kind of relationship exactly do these people have with each other?

"Stop this nonsense right this moment. I will not tolerate you people arguing over this girl." At that command from the 'butler', all of them have stopped arguing, leaving just the almost quiet laughter of the fedora guy in the air

"Anyway, all of you are not allowed to touch our visitor here until she is fully healed up. As I mentioned, she is a guest. So do keep your manners and don't do anything 'unpleasant' to her. Am I understood?"

"So you mean we can't have even just a taste of her?" The fedora hat guy frowned at that. I really couldn't ignore the way they pertain to me so I decided to butt in in a soft voice.

"Excuse me. I would really appreciate it if you don't talk to me like I'm some kind of food. I'm a human being so please…"-They all laughed at that. I could even see the smile of Shu from my view. It was as if they were enjoying an inside joke or something like that-"Did I say something wrong?"

They laughed even harder. The red hair guy looked at me and pointed his finger at me while laughing. "You are definitely clueless! Hahaha!"

I crossed by brows at that. What exactly did I say that they keep on laughing about? I felt insulted in some way.

"You are too cute for your own sake. You know you're gonna get in bi~g trouble if you won't stop doing that." Said the guy with the fedora hat. Somehow I think that there was a hint of a warning in his words that become shrouded with his witty smile.

"I don't understand."

The fedora hat guy suddenly appeared to my right this time and whispered. "I don't wanna spoil it out but you'll learn in no time."

There were chills running down my spine when he said it to me and I didn't understand why. I tried to move again so that I can distance myself from him. How did he manage to go unnoticed and moved near me?

"Anyway, we have been talking for a while now but we haven't heard a thing about you. Who are you? What are you doing in the middle of the night running like a fool?" Reiji stared at me in question

My heart beat in loud "dub". Everybody's attention is on me now. My mouth opened up to respond but the words got stuck in my throat. If I tell them who I am and where I came, there is that high chance that they may throw me back at 'that place'. Or probably not. Will they understand and empathize with me if I tell them the truth? Should I tell them who I am?

_Can I trust these people?_

"Yes, I am interested in what you have to say. Say something about yourself." It was the Ore-sama guy who asked this time. They were all waiting for what I have to say and I became uneasy at that. But if don't tell them who I am, what will I say? What answer should I give them so they won't suspect a thing? I was quivering in dilemma. I don't want to lie. _But what should I do?_ This is so much of a headache.

"Oi? How about saying something huh?" said the ivory haired guy.

The harsh memories were flashing in rushing sequence. Images of a whip, blood, merciless eyes, people laughing and darkness. No. I'm not going back at that place. I firmly closed my eyes trying to come out of a decent answer while my hand automatically touched my bandaged temple.

"Could it be that you hit your head big time and lost your memories?" I looked up to the fedora guy in wonder.

"That can't be?!" exclaimed the purpled hair guy

"First she gets ran over by a car and now she has amnesia. She is seriously becoming so much of a hassle really." said by the ivory haired guy. How I wish I could address them properly instead of using their hair color as reference.

"So you really can't remember anything?" asked Reiji in confirmation

"Gomen…" -I'm sorry I had to play along and fool you guys. I just didn't have much of a choice. Tears were flowing through my eyes now in lamentation of the lie that I have to make. Is this how I repay the people who help me out? The guilt was killing me.- "Gomenasai."

"Oi! Don't cry!" commanded the red haired guy. I wiped the tears with the back of my hands and breathed to calm myself.

"Gomen…" I breathed again to calm myself. The fedora hat guy gave me a glass of water which was beside the bedside table near me. I grabbed the glass and sipped.

"Well I guess that can't be helped then. In that case, she will have to stay a little longer than expected until she remembers something about her past."

"Oh I won't mind that. That means we get to bond much longer. Right, Bitch-san?"

Eh? He called me a what?

"Who will be responsible for her then?" asked the snappy red haired guy.

Nobody answered at that. Of course, it would be so much of an inconvenience on their end. I am already disturbing them as much I am now and I felt somehow repentant for that

"The one who brought her here will be the one responsible of course." Said Reiji. At that, as if by cue, every one inside the room looked in to the only person who was lying in the couch. The only person who hasn't said a word about since I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: 警告

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone!

It's been a busy month for me but I'm glad so many great things happened. Thank you for reading this fiction of mine. I smiled right away when I saw 2 followers of this story. Thank you** Summ3rRain and dr . teehee1999 **(Sorry if I entered it that way. Doc Manager's not cooperating no matter how many times I type it)**^_^**

You just made my day guys! Thank you :)

I would try to update as soon as I can if I could get a chance. And for that, I'd like to tell you one thing guys. If you would notice on the preview of the story, it just says there OC. The reason why I did that is because I'm not yet certain to whom I am going to pair the character with. I already have a person in mind. But that depends still on my mood and the story. _

Anyways, enough with this note. Thank you you guys! Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****警告 ****(****Warnings)**

I woke up feeling tired with the rays of the bright sun hitting my eyelids. My body is aching from lying in the bed for too long. _What time is it exactly?_ I'm not really sure since there was no clock in this room. It could be noon by now with the sun shining brightly like that but I couldn't really cross my fingers.

"Are you already awake?" My eyes immediately darted towards the figure beside my bed. It was a girl with curly light blonde hair that falls just right to her shoulders with the left side pinned by flower clips. Her light pink eyes were staring down at me with surprise and worry toning beneath them. She's probably a year younger than me or probably much younger due to her innocent features and exudes a very girly aura. She wears a pink top that shows some skin of her upper arm and a black tank top underneath matched with brown shorts and brown boots.

I tried to straighten up to greet her properly but the pain in my body made the simple task a bit difficult. She assisted me with care. At the moment I was able to sit, she told me she would just get some food and will be back in a few minutes. She did come back after 5 minutes while holding a tray of food and a glass of water. She looked to me and her face brightened up with a wide smile following through. "You're awake now! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." I smiled in return. She must be one of the people living here. This is the first time I've seen this girl. The last thing I remember was the interrogation I had with 6 beautiful young men.

"How are you? Are you comfortable in your bed?" asked

"I'm fine with the bed. Thanks so much for asking." I smiled at her again. I think I'll along with her just fine. She seems really friendly. She carefully placed the tray before me and sat by the chair beside the bed.

"You've been sleeping for almost 3 days now. You must be very hungry."

"2 days?" I couldn't help voicing out the question I have in my mind right now and my voice also did not fail to exude the surprise I am feeling with her statement

"Yes! We tried to wake you up the first day but you didn't even respond. We got so worried that Reiji-san called the doctor back to check on you."

"R-really?" I couldn't believe it. I know I've slept more than the usual but I never thought that I've slept for THAT LONG.

"We thought you were in a coma or something but the doctor told us that you were just recovering from the accident. Glad to see that he was right. If you would have slept longer, I would have thought otherwise." With that, she let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's ok! I will tell them later that you're awake after you've finished your food." She smiled and I did the same thing. I looked at the food in front of me and I could hear my stomach growling at that instance. How embarrassing! She lightly chuckled at that. I couldn't help blushing a bit.

"Guess you must be very hungry. After all, it's been almost 3 days you were out. Please enjoy yourself." I did as I was told. I took in a spoonful of the soup in the tray and a piece of bread.

"Sugoi! Oishi desu! (Amazing! It's delicious!)" Her smile widened at that.

"So you're the one who cooked this meal? Sugoi…."

"I'm happy that you liked it." At that, I cheerfully took more spoonful of the soup she made. I wish I could also cook meals that would make people happy. I know it's just soup but it's making me smile for some reason.

"Ano sa… I-I heard from the others that you got an amnesia after the accident. It must be difficult for you not to remember anything. Are you really not able to remember a thing so far?" She was fidgeting in her seat as she asked the question. I stared down at the soup in melancholy.

"Gomenasai…" The guilt of the lie was weighing on me. Uphold honesty and integrity in whatever instances, that's what mother would always remind me. So breaking my mother's teaching for the first time was a big decision I have to make. I just felt that I needed to go on with that lie. Yes, it was the presumption of Laito-kun that gave way to the act. If he didn't mention 'amnesia', I probably would have ended up creating a different story that may not convince them to let me stay. However, I know that at some point I would not be able to cover up the falsehood anymore. I have to get out of here before that happens. It's a responsibility I have to bear for now

"It's ok! You'll remember it in no time." Said the girl. I guess she took in my answer as an affirmation. I gave the soup of bowl back to her now that I have finished it up.

"Thank you for the food…" I trailed off as I realized that she did not mentioned her name. She probably have read my mind as she spoke the next words.

"Sou ka! Warui na. (I see! My bad) That was rather rude of me. My name is Yui. Komori Yui desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Anata wa? (I'm Komori Yui. Nice to meet you! You are?)" she asked. Now that you think about it, I haven't really provided my name since I first came here. I believe I was asked about that but it was left unanswered due to the drama that I presented. It's ridiculous, now that you're going to think about it. I'm technically a complete nameless stranger to them and yet they have been taking care of me for quite a few days now.

"My name is-" I opened my mouth to answer but the words got stuck in my throat in realization. 'My name is Aki' is what I wanted to say but the cat got my tongue before I say something stupid. Is it ok to answer? Do people with amnesia even remember their own name?

"Can it be that you don't remember your own name as well?" she asked in conclusion. I hesitantly moved my head from left to right. I have to go on with the act and be consistent. I can't let them suspect me in any way.

"Well that can't be helped. I guess we need to create a name that we can use to call you for the mean time." She placed her index finger just below her chin trying to come up with something. "How about 'Angela'? Will it be fine if I call you 'Angela' from now on?"

_Angela… It is a nice name_. I couldn't help but smile in approval. The name sounded pleasant to me like it meant something pristine. Like an angel. "Sure."

"Saa!" -She reached out her hand and widely smiled at me. - "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Angela-san!"

I smiled at her and lightly took her hand. "Yoroshiku ne, Komori-san."

"No need to call me Komori-san! You can call me 'Yui-chan'. Yui-chan is fine." At that, she tilted her head to the right and I couldn't help but noticed the patch on the right side of her neck at the moment her hair slightly swayed.

"Ano sa Yui-chan…"-She responded with a 'Hai!' to that and I continued- "What happened to your neck?"

She clutched the bandage on her neck in alert. Her face showed no reaction but I could see a slight tone of nervousness in her eyes. "N-nande mo nai! (It's nothing!) Just an insect bite that swollen bad that's why I decided to cover it up."

"I see." She couldn't look straight to me as if to hide her eyes. I have a feeling she was hiding something that has something to do with the patch on her neck. Could it be that she's lying? I scolded myself for thinking ill about her. That was mean of me. She's the one who probably took care of me when I was unconscious and this is how I repay her? I'm the worst.

"Anyway, I heard that it is going to be Shu-san who's going to be in charge of you during you stay."

I suddenly remembered the first day I woke up when Reiji announced that it is going to be Shu who will take responsibility of me. It was as if he pushed the responsibility to him. Somehow, for some reason, I could feel the cutting edge of Reiji's words. It was as if he held such strong grudge against that person. What exactly did he do for him to treat him that way?

"Ne Yui-chan. What relationship does Reiji-san and Shu-san have with each other?"

"Shu-san and Reiji-san? They're… they're brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yes. All six of them are brothers by blood." I couldn't help but get confused at her statement.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Their father actually has three wives namely Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa. Shu is the eldest among the Sakamaki Brothers followed by Reiji. They're the sons of Beatrix. Ayato along with Laito and Kanato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia. Subaru is the only son of Christa and the youngest among the six" she explained in trying to light me up with the situation. I've been trying to digest all information I got today about them. Before they left my room on my first day here, Reiji-san took in the time to introduce each and every one of them for my convenience but he never told me that they were all brothers. I probably would not know it right away if Yui did not tell it to me.

"Basically, it is Shu and Reiji who are full blooded brothers since they have the same mother, am I correct?"

"Hai. (Yes) If you are only going to consider just their relationship with one another."

"I understand. Okashi na… (It's strange)"-More questions popped out of my mind in light of that revelation and I couldn't help but voice it out- "Demo, (But) how come Reiji-san treats Shu-san like… like… they're not brothers at all?"

"That's because Reiji hates him. He disgusts every fiber of his being." Interrupted by Laito-kun who then appeared out in the thin air like the first time I saw him. He was on the other side of the bed with his elbows propped onto the mattress and his face lying on the palm of his hands, smiling flirtatiously to both Yui and I. I'm glad I am able to recognize him now with his name instead of just calling him 'The Fedora Hat Guy'. "O-hayo! Ogenki desu ka? Glad to see you awake now!"

He grinned at me in a kittenish way. I'm about to think he's the flirty kind of guy. He stared at me again with his eyes as if he was trying to seduce me. "You're in much better color now as I can see Bitch-san."

"Oi Laito-kun! Don't call her 'Bitch-san'!" defended by Yui however Laito-kun appeared to have never heard her at all

"You're looking more sumptuous I wanted to taste you now~!" He grinned wider on that. I couldn't help but shudder yet again to that. I tried to conceal that by asking him a follow-up question.

"Why is that?"

"What do you mean 'why is that?'" Asked Laito, trying to play innocent with his remarks.

"Why does Reiji-san hate Shu-san?"

"Ho-ho-ho! Why are you so interested in knowing the answer Bitch-san? Are you getting interested in one of them?"

"Uso! (That's a lie!) I'm not!" I couldn't help but exclaim at that. "I was just curious, that's why."

"No need to be so fired up. I was just joking." At the blink of an eye, he then appeared beside me with his left hand cupping the side of my cheeks. "Are? Your cheeks are warm. Why are you blushing Bitch-san? Could it be that you're lying?"

Immediately, I remove his hand off my cheek in embarrassment. But then he held it still firmly and placed my wrist just under his nose. My eyes opened widely at that.

"Laito-kun!" I heard Yui gasped at his actions as well and tried to stop him. However, just the same, he was then ignored by Laito. Closing his eyes, he took in the time to breathe in whatever scent my wrist may come out with while lightly brushing his nose downwards following the trail of visible vein on my right arm. I could feel the hair of my nape rising as I try to control the shudder that he's creating with his actions. With more force than before, I immediately retreat my hand and placed it near my heart.

"You got a sweet smell, Bitch-san. I wonder how you'd taste like." He then smiled at me childish flirtatious way which I didn't like.

"Ano sa, Laito-kun. I don't think that's right to do that. Also, please stop calling her 'Bitch-san'. She has a name now. Kimi wa namae Angela desu. (Her name's Angela.)"

"Ha? Angela?" He finally noticed Yui. Perfect.

"Yes, I named her Angela."

"Suits her well. It sounded cute. Saa Angela-san, yoroshiku ne~"- He looked at me with that smile never leaving his face. Although his smile didn't waver, there was seriousness in his eyes- "I suggest you stop on prying on those two. You wouldn't want to be involved in whatever complicated relationship they have already."

At that, he stood up and walked towards the door. _Was he giving me warning?_ It felt that way. The moment he held the doorknob, I called out to him. "Ne, Laito-san!"

"Yes Angela?" I'm still not used to be being called that name. But it sounded really pleasing to me. The smile was gone and all that was left was curiosity in his facade.

"What… What do you mean… by that?" He stared at me for a few moments. There was silence between the three of us. I never knew how long it took him before he decided to answer. There was a sad smile plastered on his features when he said that.

"It is just as what Shu says."

"We have an undesirable yet unbreakable relationship.'"


End file.
